


Snapshots from Portal 2

by maleficentWatermelon



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 07:56:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13632006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maleficentWatermelon/pseuds/maleficentWatermelon
Summary: I don't know y'all I finally wrote something I'm happy with. But yeah as the title indicates, random snapshots from Portal 2.





	Snapshots from Portal 2

It is the cold you notice first, though this is nothing new. It's tendrils wind their way up your nose in freezing wisps, blasts your face relentlessly, strokes your cheeks with frigid fingers. You're used to that. Then, as you wake up more, it's silent, at least as a first impression. It's not silent, but the monotone beeps have stopped, the electrical humming just behind the wall ceased. These are true- they are gone, the beeps replaced by the steady drip, drip of water or oil, you can't tell but it's probably water, the buzzing of the power you noticed on your first day in the horrid place you've been in for so long now replaced by the periodic rustling of leaves. You open your eyes, ignoring the currently fucked up voice of the Announcer. Everything is grayer than you remember- the horrible wallpaper like a shitty hotel room grey, the one green carpet is worn and missing in places is grey, the art on your wall is grey and the moon is a little bigger than you remember, the old boards are grey. There are holes in the walls, and the mattress hugs you tightly, and all the lampshades and whatnot have disintegrated, and everything feels weird and wrong. The only light in the room is the faint glow of the television. Your mouth tastes funny, and your tongue is like someone coated it in gel, and it's sour. You smack your lips and swallow, then grimace. It smells like rot, and like fuel, gasoline, and like mold, your discarded blankets included... lifting an arm as you get up, you wince, you smell absolutely RANCID, and you stare at the indentation you left on the mattress- then the knocking starts.


End file.
